Take My Breath Away
by unexpected sabotage
Summary: Just being around you has such an effect on me, I can't breathe, can't think, everything stops when I'm with you, when I think of you. You take my breath away.


You take my breath away. A single glance is all it takes and I'm horribly enraptured. Within moments I've taken in your person. My heart hammers loudly in my chest the sound reverberating in my ears as you look my way. I've never felt this way before, never allowed myself to feel this way. I can't tell you I'm completely captivated by you, because they might make me take you away. All you'd be is a memory. My kind are just not meant to love, not allowed to fall.

But you're Bo and its just impossible to feel nothing for you. It might be the Valkyrie in me or the fact that I'm not blind, but I can't but feel even the least bit attracted to you. It could be the bravery, the warrior in your blood that calls to mine, telling me you're worthy.

No matter what you say, you are a warrior, fighting for what you think is right and in doing so staying unaligned. It's stupid yet courageous as you have no real backing, no real support from either side. You only have your few friends who'd stick by you to the end. Two of whom love you with all their being, and should you ever need, you have me. The eclectic little group brought together by our love for you. I'd sooner die than let you get hurt, than see you in pain, but most of all I'd give my life for you. You who I've come to love.

It had started out as indifference with some mild jealousy. you had people who loved you, while all i had was me. You had friends, yet all i had were acquaintances, but soon those feelings changed. The more time i spent around you the more i learned about you, and i got to see you. You who enraptures who grasps hold of people and makes them unable to let go. I wasn't sure of what i was feeling. I'd never had these feelings before. In my annoyance and fear i wrote them off and labeled them as hatred.

My words would be my shield they'd keep you far from me and hopefully these feelings i had would become clear and fade in time, because I was so sure that I hated you. I couldn't like you or I'd falter in my mission to dispose of you under the guise of arresting you. I'd fail to keep you safe if these feelings overwhelmed me.

I thought I was doing well, I thought I'd rid myself of the affection I'd developed, but I was wrong again. I seemed to always be wrong ever since you came into my life or rather I barged into yours. All my work was bulldozed that day in the Forrest when I'd helped you find your human, your 'heart' I saw how far you'd go for her and I fell once more.

I'd offered myself to feed you, I thought I'd been prepared, had my heart secure because subconsciously I knew I was falling for you even if I didn't know it. I was wrong again so horribly wrong, and I failed to guard myself, because the moment our lips met it was as if you'd barged through every fortress, it was amazing. I'd kissed so many others before but never had they felt as incredible as your lips did on mine.

You told me in words reminiscent of my own just seconds before how amazing it was, how my chi was incredible. I wished you'd say the same to me. I played off your words, brushed the moment aside as if it meant nothing. Yet it did, so much I hoped you didn't notice as it felt it was written clearly in my fave, my body language. I just prayed that you wouldn't notice my eyes, I'd never been able to close off my emotions from my eyes. I was such an open book but no one ever bothered looking. A small part of me wished you would.

That night, I didn't sleep, my lips still tingled from your touch. All I wanted was to touch those lips to mine again.

It took me awhile, a trip to Brazenwood and you almost dying but I was sure then. I was in love with you. Nothing warmed my heart nor frighten me more than that.

Valkyries were always attracted to the strong ones, the ones worthy of Valhalla. I had heard stories of Valkyries falling for humans and fae only to be separated from them and to never see them again. It was rumored they were all killed. Nothing was to distract a Valkyrie from their job. Nothing.

I couldn't lose you, I still can't do when the summons came, when I was told you were chosen to be sent, I refused time and time again.

I just had to stall until after your dawning, I knew you would pass. I was counting on it, for you to make it through and get that much stronger.

I had to make sure everything went well so when the date was announced I took you aside and gave you a small pendant asking you to wear it at all times. You seemed to want to question why but chose to trust me instead. You didn't know it granted luck and protection to the bearer. It would make your dawning that much easier for you.

I'm sitting in my living room thinking about you wondering how you're doing and if you'll make it out in one piece or if you'll come back looking like a zombie. This train of thought just leads to memories of you and even when you're not here the mere image of you causes my heart to flutter, my stomach to feel as if its going through a storm, hitching my breath. You just so easily take my breath away. My chest tightens with worry and I wonder if I should go wait at the Dal for you to come back.

The thought of Lauren being there makes me hesitant. What if I can't control myself like back at Brazenwood, it wouldn't end well not with the doc there. I know you're fighting already, probably because of that event she wanted you to go to. It's stupid it's not like you could help it it was your invitation. It would be like trying to stop who you are.

She'll never understand what it means to be a fae. No amount of research or science will help her.

I know what it's like, I can keep you fed, I can be everything you need and it all started out the moment I saw you for you and you took my breath away.


End file.
